


Asphodel

by momopichu



Series: Bone Lilies [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/pseuds/momopichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peck on the cheek can be used as a greeting, but what if it was more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphodel

A peck.

A small kiss on the side of the cheek, usually in greeting. Gabriel never thought much of it. Just another strange practice farm boys from Indiana indulged in. For Jack, it started so. A peck on Gabriel's cheek. He would laugh as the older man grumbled and rubbed his cheek. He did it so often, it felt natural. Now and then he would slip up, lips brushing the corner of Gabriel's mouth. He would taste the black coffee that the man had in the morning, smell the musty scent that was him.

Days passed, he would peck Gabriel in greeting. The older man shrugged, returning the gesture as good manners dictated. They would slap each other's shoulders in good humour and move on.

Months passed, he would peck Gabriel after a mission. The older man pushed him aside, his skin tasted of blood and sweat. They would meet each other's eyes, Gabriel would slap him on the side of the arm and order him to pack up.

Years passed, he would peck Gabriel when he could. The older man barely saw the young blond anymore. Strike Commander and Blackwatch leader, they stood at opposite ends of a spectrum. 

A small kiss, usually in greeting. Gabriel stopped thinking of it altogether. For Jack, it was now more. As trouble piled up, as the world began to turn on him. When he wasn't at odds with the older man, he would peck him on the cheek. Feel the rough skin on his lips and fill his senses with nothing but the other man. A peck, it was all that saved him on most nights - when the pain came, waking in cold sweat, struggling to put air in starved lungs, the feel of a noose around his neck, closing in.

Switzerland, he rose from his chair to greet Gabriel. He took the other man's hand in his, shaking it once. Blue eyes met brown eyes. Leaning forward he pecked the sun-darkened skin. The older man pushed him away, his skin smelt heavily of cordite. They faced each other, Gabriel slapped him across the face. 

Years later, Jack ran his fingers over scarred lips. Disgusted, he replaced his mask and visor. The click of clasps as they locked in place, hiding his face from the world.

Months later, Jack ran through darkened streets. Merciless, he struck down the thugs. The frightened look on the young girl's face haunts his dreams, he must look like a monster.

Days later, Jack hid behind a shipment of flowers. Exhausted, he sank against the crate. The smell of asphodel wrapped and held him. 

Blood trickled between his fingers and tainted the white flowers red. Tired hands reached up and stripped his mask away. Jack looked up to face the Reaper. The black wraith knelt, closing one clawed hand around the injured man's neck.

Any last words?

Leaning forward, Jack pecked the white bone mask on it's cheek. Ice and ivory, its cold seeped into his body through his lips. The Reaper raised another clawed hand. Gently, it brushed the afflicted cheek.

Weight sagged in his other hand. Gabriel watched as Jack sank into a pool of asphodel. The white flowers rose to engulf the prone man's form, pulling him from view. From their depths rose a great pearl, crimson like the blood that had flowed from Jack. Gabriel beheld the pearl that was Jack's soul. He reached one hand forward and snatched it back, afraid. What might he see, what might he feel of the man whom he had known - had he truly known Jack?

Asphodel, my regrets will follow you to the grave.

Gabriel did not absorb the soul, but neither did he leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hue.


End file.
